Junto a Mi
by rosazul
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción Junto a Mi de Ankahara.  Ikki se ha ido para siempre y Hyoga no puede aceptarlo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Mazami Kurumada, yo simplemente los uso sin fines de lucro para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación

* * *

Bueno, cuando escribí esto no estaba de un humor muy alegre, pero creo que escribir es bueno para desahogar la penas y problemas (para mí es una terapia). Lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos del rubio.

* * *

**  
****Junto a Mi****  
****Ankhara**

- Hyoga, despierta…

El rubio abrió los ojos que se quedaron fijos en aquéllos otros azul verdosos que lo miraban tan fríamente.

- Camus…

- Levántate Hyoga, no quiero verte un día más en la cama, tienes que superarlo, seguir con tu vida

El rubio dio la espalda a su maestro

- No puedo – dijo en apenas un susurro

- Claro que puedes – respondió el pelilargo palmeando su espalda – eres Hyoga, el caballero cisne y el heredero de la armadura dorada de acuario, mí heredero - puntualizó remarcando las palabras.

Hyoga cerró los ojos. No tenía fuerzas para seguir, tampoco tenía deseos de hacerlo.

- Anda, te espero para desayunar, en cinco minutos.

Camus salió de la pequeña habitación dejando a un rubio desolado.

Con pesadez Hyoga se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Apartó la cortina y su mirada se perdió en la inmensidad del paisaje.

Nevaba.

Suspiró y se apartó de la ventana. Se vistió y fue a desayunar.

Apenas probó la comida que tenía en el plato para de inmediato disculparse. Tomo su abrigo y salió de la cabaña.

Comenzó a caminar sin pensar a dónde lo conducirían sus pasos. Quería alejarse de todo; de todos. Por eso había regresado a Siberia después de aquello, para escapar de la compasión de sus compañeros y poder regodearse en su dolor que era eso, suyo, porque nadie podría llegar a entenderlo.

Una fina llovizna caía a su alrededor, pero él ni siquiera lo notaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente al bloque de hielo que resguardaba su armadura. Poco a poco se dejó caer hasta quedar de rodillas. Podía sentir como las lágrimas salían a raudales de sus ojos y resbalaban hasta caer en el hielo.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gritó al tiempo que un descomunal golpe habría un enorme agujero en la gruesa capa de hielo.

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Se lanzó a las aguas congeladas bajando más y más profundo cada vez hasta sentir como sus pulmones le dolían por la presión del agua. Finalmente tuvo que volver y con la respiración entrecortada se dejó caer en la orilla.

El frío le quemaba, pero no tanto como el dolor que le atenazaba el alma.

Quería llorar, gritar, maldecir a ese imbécil que se había largado una vez más dejándolo atrás.

_**Tan solo una vez más, déjame que intente explicar  
Cuantas cosas quedaron atrás sin acabar  
Solo un recuerdo quedo de una vida entre los dos  
Ahora todo terminó y nada puedo hacer** _

Una vez más la rabia y frustración se apoderaron del rubio. Sobre su cabeza, en lo más alto del iceberg escuchó un sonido, era como un suave lamento. No tuvo que mirar para saber de donde provenía… La armadura de Cygnus lloraba junto con su guardián. Compartía su dolor, ese sentimiento de vacío que se había apoderado de él y que ganaba terreno a cada segundo.

_¿Porqué Ikki¿Por qué me abandonaste?_

Lloró hasta que no quedó una lágrima más en su interior. Gritó y gritó hasta que su voz se perdió en la inmensidad de la blanca estepa siberiana y solo entonces regresó.

Su rostro era una máscara cincelada en hielo. No expresaba nada y sus bellos ojos perdieron su brillo. Inclusive Camus se estremeció al verlo, pues ni siquiera él era capaz de transmitir tanta indiferencia.

- Hyoga…

- Estoy bien Camus

- Háblame

- ¿Para que? Hablar no lo traerá de vuelta. Es mejor enterrar el pasado y olvidarlo…

_**Espero el día en que al fin pueda encontrar  
Una fuerza una esperanza con la que soñar  
Toda la vida es mucho tiempo para no poder amar  
Te siento tan cerca y no es verdad se que nunca volverás** _

- Recibí carta de Japón. Todos están preocupados por ti Hyoga. No has escrito, no has llamado. Saori quiere venir.

- ¡¡¡NO!!!

- Hyoga, no puedes simplemente desaparecer

- ¿Por qué no? El lo hizo. Prometió volver, solo iba a tardar un par de días y ahora no volverá…

- ¡¡Basta Hyoga!! Ya no eres un niño, tienes que….

Pero Hyoga habia dejardo de escucharle

_**Refugio de recuerdos sin presente vagarás  
la última lágrima caerá  
un alma solamente y muchas vidas que morir  
quisiera tenerte junto a mi  
(Quisiera tenerte junto a mi)**_

- Hyoga..

- No Camus, no quiero que venga nadie… ¡¡¡no quiero ver a nadie… no los necesito y tampoco te necesito a ti!!!

- Como quieras - suspiró el maestro resignadamente

Pudo ver la expresión de dolor en la cara del guardián de la onceava casa. Sabía que estaba preocupado por él, que había venido desde Grecia para hacerle compañía, para confortarlo, pero sobre todo para vigilarlo, porque aunque nadie lo decía, todos tenían miedo de que hiciera una locura.

- Lo siento Camus, es solo que…

- Lo entiendo, no tienes nada que explicar

- Estoy cansado, me voy a acostar.

- Si hijo, descansa.

_**Quisiera ver tu luz una vez más  
ser esclavo de tu amor**_

_**Tener otra vez la oportunidad de poderte demostrar  
que no fui nada sin ti, nunca te podré olvidar  
hoy solo puedo llorar y verte en mi imaginación  
casi te puedo tocar, recordándote**._

_**Refugio de recuerdos sin presente vagarás  
la última lágrima caerá  
un alma solamente y muchas vidas que morir  
quisiera tenerte junto a mi  
(Quisiera tenerte junto a mi)**_

Antes de irse a la cama Camus entró a ver a Hyoga. Aún brillaba una lágrima en su mejilla. Acarició su cabello como cuando era pequeño y con delicadeza retiró el papel que apretaba en una de sus manos…

No necesitaba leerlo para saber lo que decía.

Lo alisó con sus manos y lo puso en el buró.

- Descansa hijo, la herida es grande, pero tu eres fuerte y te repondrás.

Besó su frente y salió. En el buró quedó el papel tantas veces leído, borroneado por las lágrimas, arrugado por el dolor….

_Sr. Hyoga Kido._

Con pesar informo a usted que el día de hoy el Sr. Ikki Kido sufrió un accidente fatal. Un automóvil embistió la motocicleta en que viajaba. La muerte fue instantánea. Entre sus pertenecías encontramos los datos de usted, suponemos que es un familiar cercano y le agradeceremos realizar la identificación del cuerpo lo antes posible.


End file.
